Birth of the Square Rice Ball
by Chuguru
Summary: Heero has made the most wonderful of creations. Oh! Woe is he for it has been kidnapped! That poor rice.... Square? Or is is a cube...?


Heero came home from cooking class, like normal. Ah, cooking class. The only thing he had to keep himself occupied in the spare timeÉ It was an average day for all but him, for he had something to be proud of. That day, he had sculpted a masterpiece, a beautiful piece of art, something that all the great artists in the world would marvel at. The most original, creative, the mostÉ The mostÉ

"It's a square rice ball." He proudly announced to the other four.

"Square rice ball?" Wufei repeated in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. A square rice ball." Heero repeated.

"..." Trowa stated.

"Don't you mean it's a rice cube?" Quatre asked.

"Did someone say RICE BALL?" Duo asked excitedly.

Heero looked over at Quatre with an angry look. "It's a square rice BALL." He said through his teeth.

"No, it would be a rice CUBE. It's not a ball, and it is in three dimensions."

"It's a square and it is a rice ball."

Wufei went back to polishing his sword. Duo happily took the rice ball away from Heero (or, is it a rice cube?), and began eating it. " Heero, technically, it's a rice cube."

"I named it the Square Rice Ball. That is what it IS. Don't argue with me!" Heero snarled at Quatre and snatched the rice out of Duo's hand. He went over to the refrigerator and locked the rice in. "If anyone touches my rice ball..." He turned pointedly toward Duo, "Omae o korosu..."

The next morning

Heero walked out of his room, going to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Yaoi fans: -squeal - -look around - WHERE'S DUO?

Nei: THIS IS NON-1x2!

At about the same time, Duo stumbled out of his room and sat at the table in the kitchen. "Fooooooood. Need fooooooood..." he said, getting up and going to the refrigerator. He looked down at the selection of food, and to his meandering eyes came the rice ball (cube). His mouth watered and his hand began reaching for it. He shook the trance off just in time, and closed the fridge. "No, I can't eat it. It wouldn't be a pretty sight afterwards... " He then walked away to find something else.

An hour later, Heero emerged from the bathroom. Cooking class was having a potluck lunch in about 3 hours, so he had to get something made. To the kitchen he went and found the place an absolute pigsty. "DUO! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my precious stove?" He yelled.

Duo was sitting at the kitchen table looking at comic books with a bowl half-full of milk parked next to him. Heero opened the fridge to get some cream cheese, but found it missing. He glared at Duo, who smiled with white goo all over his mouth. Heero rolled his eyes, then reached for his breakfast: the rice ball.

Meanwhile, Quatre was having some tea in his room, sipping it once in a while whilst he played his violin. Suddenly, in the middle of his favorite violin solo, he heard a shrill, girlish scream from the kitchen. Upon hearing this, he swiftly placed his instrument on his bed and ran to the source of the din. Wufei heard this noise as well, but couldn't care less since he was busy with sneering at a picture of Treize.

Quatre reached the kitchen just in time to knock Duo away from certain death. Heero had had a gun to Duo's head with a quivering finger teasing the trigger. "What did you do with it?" Heero demanded.

Duo got up from the ground where he had been knocked to by the heroic Quatre's perfected Awesome Running-knock over technique. "What the hell is your problem, man?"

Heero sneered. " You took my precious! My Square Rice Ball! You took it away from me, and now you shall pay for pre-maturely ending it's life!"

"It's just a rice cube, man."

Quatre stood and brushed himself off. "Please calm down, Heero. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

Heero promptly turned the gun toward Quatre. " Then it was YOU." He concluded.

"What? No, I didn't even go near that fridge today. All I've eaten is crackers and my tea."

"But you insulted my Rice Ball last night. It must have been you!"

Quatre shook his head. Duo started cleaning up his mess. "Maybe it was Wu-man." Duo stated. "I saw him come in here a little while ago."

Heero darted to the basement, where Wufei resided, and busted down the door with a graceful kick. "WUFEI! YOU DIE NOW!"

Wufei turned his head slowly from his nearly completed Treize voodoo doll. "What do you want with me now? You have interrupted my ritual, so SPEAK."

Heero pointed at him in an accusing manner. " You, Wufei, have deprived me of my breakfast." He stated. " Now, say good-bye to your world."

"I have been in here since yesterday evening, if you should know. It is injustice that you should come in her to accuse me of an action that never once took place on my watch. Now, leave before I get angry at you too."

Heero walked back upstairs. " I have run out of culprits that could have stolen my ball of rice who live in this house. That forces me to take new action." He pulled out a long checklist of people he had met and people he knew.

"Has anyone seen Trowa? I haven't seen him since this early this morning when he left my room." Quatre stated in a lonely tone.

Duo shook his head. "He's been in your room a lot at night, leaving in the morning. What is going on in there when-" Quatre blushed. "Never mind. I SO don't want to know anymore."

Heero consulted his list. "Relena is the next target."

"Heero, you bother me."

Meanwhile, in a circus tent.

"Hey, Trowa? What are you eating?" Asked Catherine.

"A rice ball."

"And why are you dressed like that strange Chinese kid with the painful-looking ponytail?"

Trowa smiled and looked up from his breakfast. "..." He said. 


End file.
